1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a pressing roll having a roll jacket, the roll jacket being rotatably arranged about a carrier and journalled via a pressing device, wherein the pressing device is comprised of at least one support element, the support element including at least one supporting pressing element acting in a direction of a pressing area and being supported on the carrier, with the at least one support element being displaceable in the circumferential direction as well as being radially movable relative to the pressing element, with the at least one support element, in the circumferential direction, being supported relative to a limit stop, attached to the carrier, via at least one spacer, the spacer permitting a radial movement relative to the limit stop during the transition between an unloaded and a loaded condition of the support element, at a substantially fixed support point of the spacer at at least one of the limit stop and the support element, which is utilized during the production or treatment of band-shaped materials, particularly fiber webs or bands.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
Pressing rolls of this type are set forth, for example in European Patent Publication EP 0 345 501 wherein, for the support of the support element, a support bearing, having rolling elements, is utilized, wherein the support bearing is affixed to the support element and supported on a limit stop affixed to a carrier.
This is deemed to ensure a low friction support of the support element in the circumferential direction. This is of importance since strip-shaped support elements, in particular, due to thermally induced distortion, allow support of the limit stop at only a few points which, due to the enormous friction, limits the freedom of movement of the support element in the radial direction. In order, for example, to compensate for thickness variations within the material web or other webs that are conveyed through the press gap, a radial movement of the support element, even if small, that is not encumbered with additional friction, becomes of importance.
The noted solution still has unsolved problems with reference to ensuring satisfactory guidance of the rolling element bodies for the avoidance of frictional engagements or jamming.
It is therefore the task or object of this invention to assure, for the pressing rolls, a safe, simple, low friction support, in the circumferential direction, at the limit stops particularly during the loaded condition.